Geki Hirasaka
Geki Hirasaka is an OG42 OC owned by Tucker Appearance Geki is an average height, gaunt, pale teen. He has light facial features that are compounded by his brilliant red eyes and messy black hair that is in dire need of a good combing. For some odd reason, the tips of his bangs are naturally a stark white. Outside of his school uniform, Geki usually wears relaxed and comfortable clothing, even though his frame makes it seem as if his outfit is draped over him. His favorite brand of clothing comes from a company that seemingly has a rabbit or rabbit-esque creature as its logo, as it is plastered over many of his shirts. The only constant between his choices in outfits, both in and out of school is his bright red mask. A self-made article, its poor quality stiching and choppy craft does little to nothing to actually hide his face. Personality A happy-go-lucky young man, Geki sees each day as a new opportunity to do good in the world. He is never without a smile on his face and never lacks the enthusiasm to work hard. Wholeheartedly embracing the values shown in several Mangas and Tokusatsu shows. However, he is incredibly oblivious to a great number of issues (his general education being one of them), and can act dangerously reckless for it. He is aware of this, and it's one of the few things that can sour his mood when he realizes what a annoyance he had been to other people. And this funk can last quite a while before he can be snapped out of it. Anger and sadness are emotions he hasn't dealt with on any regular basis, so even he's surprised when he finds himself acting on them. Still, he tries to have everyone's best interests in heart, being a loyal and stalwart friend to those who would call him as such. And even those who don't, he will still act as the masked defender against those who threaten and harm them in any capacity. Power and Abilities Being a normal human, Geki only possesses the strength and speed of the average teenager his age (admittidly lacking the knowledge of one). What sets him apart from most is his grueling determination to endure anything thrown at him, while his body can only take so much, his fighting spirit keeps him standing when most others would have fallen. Despite relying mainly on his fists and moves copied from his idolized heroes, Geki can be very inventive when in need of weaponry or other items, turning something as simple as a pencil into a tool of absolute justice. History Geki was born to a small family in Osaka, he grew up in a semi-dysfunctional yet loving household that both nourished his growing mind and tainted it with his first brushes of Tokusatsu shows on television, when a younger Geki was sat down in front of one to calm the young toddler down from a tantrum. The words spoken on the screen catching the young boy's mind and heart. "A hero is someone who fights to preserve the smiles of others." This started his life-long obsession with becoming one of the costumed heroes he saw on the screen and read in his books, something that didn't go over too well with the various schools he attended growing up. Osaka Gakuin was the last school in the area that his parents could afford to take him to, and while it sported many oddities, strange rules, and questionable students, it suited Geki just fine and he excitedly applied to attend. Relationships Gallery Geki Redesign.png|Geki's newest design Geki2.png|Geki's second design Geki.png|Geki's first design Geki3.png|Geki's clothing concept Trivia *Geki Hirasaka's name comes from combining the names of Zyuranger Red and 12 from Future Diary. *His original references originate from Fanpro and are in the public domain. *His nickname is a quick mesh of the inspirations behind his inception. That being Kamen Rider (Masked Rider) and Super Sentai (or Power Rangers). *His new design and art reference was done by the talented Xianta-Chan on deviantART. A gift from Mkat. Category:Male Category:Student Category:Human Category:Character Category:Accepted Character Category:Neutral